pinkfandomcom-20200223-history
True Love
"True Love" is a song written and recorded by American recording artist P!nk from her sixth studio album, The Truth About Love. It was written by P!nk, Lily Allen (credited as her former marital name, Lily Rose Cooper) and Greg Kurstin, and features Allen. The song was released as the album's second promotional single, following "Are We All We Are", in early 2013. It was released exclusively to Hungarian and Dutch radio. On April 29, 2013 it was announced that the song would be released as the fourth single. It officially impacted Italian radio stations on June 28, 2013. In the US, it impacted Hot/Modern/AC radio on July 15, 2013 before impacting Top 40/Mainstream radio one week later on July 23, 2013. The song was released in the UK on July 22, 2013. The song was inspired by P!nk's relationship with Carey Hart and influenced her decision to get a tattoo on her wrist that said "True Love" with his name written under it; Carey had such an impact on the song that P!nk played it for Carey's best friend, to which he retorted, "You are such a bitch." http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wYuJRc3g0BY Background In late February, 2012, P!nk Tweeted that she was currently in the studio, working un an upcoming studio album. In early June, she released a video saying that her first single off the album was to be called "Blow Me (One Last Kiss)". It was released in July. Her new album was named "The Truth About Love" and was released in September. Since then, she has released two more singles from the album: "Try", and "Just Give Me a Reason". P!nk says that "True Love" is about her relationship with her husband, Carey Hart and she finds the song funny lyrically. "True Love" was the third song from The Truth About Love to be leaked onto the internet, as "Here Comes the Weekend" was leaked the day before. "True Love" was the first song that the artist formerly known as Lily Allen had appeared on under her new married name. The pair recorded their verses separately. "I met her for the first time after the song was recorded, but I'm a super fan of hers," P!nk told Capital FM. She added: "I just met her for the first time when she came and sang that song with me on VH1 Storytellers. It was very strange to meet someone for the first time on stage, but I think she's awesome - she's so sweet." http://www.songfacts.com/detail.php?id=27328 When giving VH1 Storytellers a bit more background information on the song, P!nk stated that the song always brought a smile to her face and reminded her of her "wicked sense of humor"; she also compared the emotions in the song and the people the song was about to a remote control where they can push your buttons down, but you still love them no matter how much they irritate you. http://www.vh1.com/video/misc/851239/true-love-vh1-storytellers.jhtml#id=1696267 Composition "True Love" is a pop-rock song by P!nk and Lily Rose Cooper. It was written by P!nk, Greg Kurstin and Lily Rose Cooper and produced by Kurstin. The song starts off with keyboards and synths. When it goes into the verse, the beats and bass come in. The bridge is sung by Cooper and the rest sung by P!nk. The song goes for three minutes and fifty seconds. Music video According her official Facebook page, the music video for "True Love" was set to premiere July 1, 2013. https://www.facebook.com/pink?hc_location=stream The video was leaked online on June 30, on the website Direct Lyrics. However a few hours later the video was released to her official VEVO account, a day earlier than planned. The video features P!nk, her husband Carey Hart, and her 2 year old daughter Willow. It is the fourth music video that Hart appears alongside P!nk, the first three being "So What", the Funhouse Freakshow Edition video for "Please Don't Leave Me", and "Just Give Me a Reason". The video is a melody of flashing and swirling colors. P!nk stated that she has no time for a dramatic music video, (like her previous videos "Just Give Me a Reason" and "Try", which show Pink's emotional and dramatic side) due to her being on her sold-out worldwide tour, backstage footage of which is featured in the video. Lily Allen was filmed separately; and during her short part in the song she is shown cutting vegetables and throwing them into a blender. http://www.directlyrics.com/pink-true-love-news.html Ironically, despite "True Love" not being included in the regular setlist for The Truth About Love Tour, P!nk is shown rehearsing the song in the video in some of the backstage footage. Lyric video An official lyric video was also published on P!nk's official VEVO account in September 2012. Every track from the standard edition of The Truth About Love was released with a video. "True Love" was part of the first five songs from The Truth About Love to have a lyric video. In the video, the background is red. None of the profanities were censored. The writing was either white or black. Release history Lyrics References Category:Songs Category:Songs from The Truth About Love Category:Singles Category:Singles from The Truth About Love